Passionate Lupine, Passionate Vixen
by Pinnicle of Wierdness
Summary: WolfxKrystal oneshot. Rated M for Sexual content.


This is for the WolfxKrystal fans. Considering the pairing is so rare, I decided to write a AU story about the two. Yeah... yeah I can tell what most of you are thinking, Wolf is not a romance type character. But who said he couldn't be?

So here we go.

* * *

**Passionate Lupine, Passionate Vixen.**

--Sagrasso Hideout, hangar --

"Finally..." said Krystal as she exited her Wolfen. It had been six months since she had left Starfox for Starwolf. She was actually glad that she wasn't with Fox anymore, he was too much of a worrysome man. He was too much of a pushover. Krystal had seen Wolf, Leon, and Panther exit Their Wolfens as well. Krystal saw that Wolf was standing in front of the exit out of the hangar bay. "Well done today team. We managed to salvage parts from an abandoned military base. And not only that, but the money we did it for. After I finish counting the money, you will all earn your share."

Everyone cheered. "Okay, dismissed." Everyone went to another part of the hideout, mostly to be alone. But Krystal went with Wolf. But what for?

* * *

--Sagrasso Hideout, Wolf's quarters--

"How can I tell them?" said Wolf.

"Tell who about what?"

Wolf turned to see that it was Krystal standing near the door. "The team."

"About?"

"Us... what will they think."

"Why are you worried about that Wolf?"

"I don't want to lose my reputation. But I don't want to ignore you either." Wolf put his face in his palm. Krystal rolled her eyes at this. "Why should you care what they think?"

"What?"

"Wolf... I'm tired of keeping our love a secret. I know it's hard for you to open up to your team, but It's hard for me to keep it bottled up."

Wolf sighed, she was right. Krystal was a person who hated keeping secrets like this. He loved her so much, but he didn't want to show that to anyone. He was known as a ruthless criminal across Lylat. But when it was just him and Krystal, his soft side stood out more.

"Think of it this way. You have me, but Leon and Panther have no one. They would be jelous of you, in fact they would even suck up to you."

Wolf chuckled at the thought of his friends looking at him with Krystal in his arms, and they had no one. "Thanks Krystal." he said. "I feel better now."

Krystal smiled and wrapped her arms around her lover. "I love you Wolf."

"I love you too Krystal."

Wolf pulled her into a passionate kiss. But the kiss soon grew heated and Wolf ran his tongue across Krystal's lips, begging for access. Krystal let him in and moaned in his mouth. What she felt after that was that the zipper on her flight suit was going down. She looked and saw Wolf's paw pulling it down. She shivered but did not resist. Krystal soon felt Wolf's hot breath across her chest and she felt him lick her chest with his tongue. Krystal threw her head back an moaned louder that time.

"Oh my..." she breathed. Wolf pulled the zipper down even more, Krystal's breasts were now exposed. Wolf began to run his tongue across Krystal's left nipple, her eyes were shut tight and her sexual tension was rising. She wanted more and more pleasure. Wolf did the same with the other breast, biting and kneading her nipples. Krystal moaned again, she had removed Wolf's top half of his flight suit and ran her paw up and down his well toned body. Wolf had lowered Krystal onto his bed, Krystal had felt his weight shift on top of her and Wolf was working on removing the last of Krystal's flight suit. Soon the suit had come off and Krystal pressed her naked body against Wolf's chest. She rested her head on the pile of pillows, she began to breathe faster as their pulses quickened.

Wolf had removed the other half of his clothes and now he pushed his naked body up against Krystal's. Krystal was in complete ecstasy, she spread her legs apart, letting Wolf have more room. Wolf took this opportunity to give Krystal more pleasure than ever. He moved himself down her body and put his head towards Krystal's entrance. She was wet and he soon flicked his tongue upwards. Krystal gasped as her hips bucked in surprise. Wolf started slowly on the outside, licking up and down her slit. Krystal grabbed the blankets to keep herself grounded. Wolf continued licking her slit before shoving his tongue inside her. Krystal's eyes shot wide open and nearly screamed in delight. Wolf swirled his tongue inside her, licking all of her juices and hearing her moan. "Oh! I'm cumming!" the vixen moaned. Wolf had finished when Krystal came. He pulled his tongue out, it was dripping with Krystal's essance.

He moved up to Krystal's mouth and kissed her, their tongues swirling around Krystal's essance. Krystal felt something new, she felt like something was entering her again. It was Wolf's member penetrating her. Wolf had entered a new level of passion with Krystal, their bodies were craving one another. Krystal was squirming even more as she felt Wolf go in and out of her, she moaned with every thrust. Wolf began to thrust even faster and harder. His breath was shorter and his arms were running on complete adrenaline. He could hear Krystal softly calling out his name, it was music to his ears.

"Wolf! I'm cumming again!" Krystal moaned again. He could also feel his climax coming too. He thrusted even harder until he and Krystal climaxed. Krystal was screaming in pleasure and squirming. She loved the sensation she just experianced. Wolf fell on top of her as he pulled himself out of her. Their sex had drawn to a close and their bodies were glazed in sweat. Wolf had pulled the blanket over Krystal and himself, he then wrapped his arms around Krystal into a warm embrace. His head resting on the pillows and Krystal's head on his chest. Wolf had kissed her again on the lips and they stayed like that untill they both ran out of breath.

Sleep was about to come over them, until Wolf said "Goodnight Krystal, I love you."

"Goodnight Wolf, I love you too."


End file.
